<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lot of rewinding by MiraculousFan25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195766">A lot of rewinding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFan25/pseuds/MiraculousFan25'>MiraculousFan25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFan25/pseuds/MiraculousFan25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Class representative election are coming, and someone is planning to use that in their advantage.<br/>The title comes from the fact that there is a rewind between every chapter. If you don't understand, you'll understand soon.<br/>This is my first in the second series of fanfics, hopefully better than the first four.<br/>Please share your thoughts in the comments. It'd be really appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel is standing in his office working with Nathalie. Nathalie is still in her bedroom because of her sickness. They are having a conversation, when Nathalie receives a message.</p><p>"I've just received a message from Lila Rossi. She's saying that the class representative elections are tomorrow, and Marinette is planning to run. She wants to speak with you today."</p><p>"Tell her I'll come to speak with her after classes."</p><p>"Alright. I'll get the car ready."</p><p>"No. Stay in bed. I'll go there myself. I don't want your situation to worsen."</p><p>"I understand. Thank you."</p><p>Nathalie sends the message and they continue working from where they left off.</p>
<hr/><p>Lila is sitting on the bench, when Gabriel's car arrives. </p><p>"I heard that Marinette is planning on running for  class representative. What are you planning to do?"</p><p>"I'm going to run for class representative. Trust me, they are going to choose me. Marinette doesn't have a chance against me. When someone says they'll do everything you ask for, people can't say no. That will make Marinette very angry..."</p><p>"Well good luck then Lila. You didn't disappoint me the last few times, I hope you won't this time as well." </p><p>Gabriel's car drives off and Lila makes an evil grin.</p><p>"That girl is a great student. She never fails to amaze me." Gabriel tells Nathalie through a tablet.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, the class is choosing their class representative. Marinette and Alya are standing as the only candidates.</p><p>"Is there anyone else who wants to run for class representative?" Miss Bustier asks the class. "Chloé?"</p><p>"Why would I waste my time with you? I have way more important things to do." </p><p>"Alright, Chloé."</p><p>"Miss Bustier, I'd like to run." Lila raises her hand.</p><p>"Come here then, Lila."</p><p>Lila steps down and Marinette looks at her angrily.</p><p>"But Lila, who's going to be your class deputy?" Marinette asks Lila.</p><p>"Oh, I haven't decided yet. I really can't. You guys are so great. I'll decide after lunch."</p><p>"Okay then. We'll be voting after lunch."</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette and Lila are in the school yard with their classmates.</p><p>"I don't promise I'll do everything you want, but I'll try my best."</p><p>"Well, unlike you, I'll do everything everyone wants! What do you want?"</p><p>"Can we paint the classroom pink?"</p><p>"Yes, Rose."</p><p>"Can we all get computers?"</p><p>"Yes, Max."</p><p>"Can we get extra literature classes?"</p><p>"Yes, Ivan."</p><p>"Does that mean that we'll get extra P. E. classes as well?"</p><p>"Yes, Kim. I'll do everything Marinette was not able to do!"</p><p>Over time more and more students says they'll vote for Lila, and in the end everyone, except Adrien and Nino, decides to vote for Lila.</p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel enters Nathalie's room, who is in her bed.</p><p>"Are you ready, Nathalie?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm sorry for needing you again."</p><p>"Don't blame yourself. I'm fine." </p><p>Gabriel picks up Nathalie, and he carries her to the lair. Once they get to the lift, he transforms, so it would be easier to carry her, and she transforms as well. They enter the lair and create an Akuma and an Amok.</p>
<hr/><p>After everyone decides to vote for Lila, Marinette sits on a bench and starts crying. Adrien notices her and goes to talk to her, but he sees the Akuma. He takes a pencil, and throws it at the Akuma. The pencil gets infected</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Now, let's rewind a bit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Now, let's rewind a bit.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ladybug and Cat Noir are sitting together, and looking at the sunset.</p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ladybug asks Cat Noir.</p><p>"Yes, just like you."</p><p>"Silly Kitty. I have to go now. See you soon."</p><p>"Bye M'lady!"</p><p>Ladybug leaves, and when Cat Noir gets up to go home, Bunnix appears.</p><p>"Kitty Noir! I need your help!"</p><p>"Bunnix? Wait. I have to call Bugaboo."</p><p>"No. This is just between you and me."</p><p>"Ok, I guess."</p><p>"Good. Listen. Starting from now, you need to prevent Marinette getting akumatized."</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"For some reason which I don't know, whenever Marinette gets akumatized, the world ends."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. So you must not let her get akumatized by any cost." </p><p>"You can count on me Bunnix!."</p><p>"Ok Kitty. And good luck!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Now, let's go back to the present.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Ladybug is fighting an akumatized Cat Noir at Montparnasse Tower! Will she be able to save him, or will our heroes be gone forever? Let's hope for the best!" Nadja Chamack gives a report. </p><p>Ladybug is standing on top of Montparnasse Tower with Cat Blanc. </p><p>"Cat Noir! Let me deakumatize you!"</p><p>"No! I will take your miraculous and give it to Hawk Moth! Cataclysm!" Cat Blanc attacks Ladybug and she jumps off the tower. She lands on the nearby buildings, and runs away from Cat BLanc. She hides, and calls on her Lucky Charm.</p><p>"A tube of glue? What am I supposed to do with this?" </p><p>"Don't you run M'lady." Cat Blanc says while running towards her. "Hawk Moth has a great wish, and he needs your miraculous. If you give it to me, this whole nightmare will end!"</p><p>"Never!"</p><p>"Well, if that's the case, Cataclysm!" He continues running after her, trying to hit her with his cataclysms. Ladybug opens the tube of glue and attaches it to the string from here yo-yo, on the back. Cat Blanc doesn't notice the glue, and continues running towards her, until he gets stuck.</p><p>"Let's hope the akuma is in the same place as last time."</p><p>"What? This is not the first time?" Hawk Moth is shocked after he hears that.</p><p>Ladybug smashes the bell, and the akuma comes out. Ladybug purifies the akuma, fixes everything, and Cat Blanc turns back to Cat Noir. </p><p>"Should I retrieve the amok?" Mayura asks Hawk Moth. </p><p>"Yes, the sentimonster is now useless."</p><p>Mayura snaps her fingers, the amok flies out of the Butterfly Miraculous, and the Cat Noir sentimonster disappear.</p><p>"It was a sentimonster?" Ladybug asks herself.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Now, let's rewind a bit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Now, let's rewind a bit.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hawk Moth is standing in the lair, holding Mayura. He feels Marinette's strong negative emotions, and is very pleased.</p><p>"Lila Rossi promised something, and delivered. I knew having her by my side would be very beneficial! Go after her my little Akuma! Her despair makes her the perfect target!</p><p>But, Adrien throws the pencil, putting him under their control.</p><p>"Adrien? No! Mayura? What should I do?"</p><p>"Follow your heart." She says and puts her hand on his chest, near his heart. "Do what you think is right. I'll always be here for you!"</p><p>"I don't know Mayura. I love him too much. He is too precious to me. I'll lose this chance just for him. Leave him, my little Akuma!"</p><p>The Akuma leaves the pencil, and Marinette runs up to Adrien.</p><p>"What happened?" Marinette asks him.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't remember anything."</p><p>"That's weird..."</p>
<hr/><p>"Urgh. All of her negative emotions vanished! The plan is pointless now!"</p><p>"Wait! I've got an idea. All hope isn't lost." </p><p>Mayura creates an Amok, puts it in Hawk Moth's Miraculous, and creates a Cat Noir sentimonster.</p><p>"Cat Noir. I am Mayura. Let Hawk Moth akumatize you."</p><p>Hawk Moth understands her plan, and makes an evil grin.</p><p>He tells the Akuma which was entering the lair to akumatize him, and it enters his bell.</p><p>"Cat Blanc. I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the ultimate power of destruction. And, so the real Cat Noir doesn't take our victory away, I'm giving you the power to make the real Cat Noir and his kwami forget that he is Cat Noir. Take Ladybug's Miraculous and bring them back to me."</p><p>"Yes, Hawk Moth."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Now, let's get back to the present.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug is standing on Montparnasse Tower, alone.</p><p>"He was a sentimonster all along?" </p><p>Suddenly, the real Cat Noir shows up.</p><p>"What happened here?" He asks.</p><p>"Cat? That wasn't you? Oh, I was so scared." She hugs him, while he looks at her in confusion.</p><p>"I don't understand. What happened?"</p><p>"I'll tell you everything."</p>
<hr/><p>After the almost-akumatizations of Marinette and Adrien, the class went back to class. Before the voting began, Marinette raised her hand. </p><p>"Miss Bustier? Alya decided not to run, and I'm going to replace her."</p><p>"But Marinette? Who is going to run for class representative, if you're running for class deputy?"</p><p>"Adrien is going to run."</p><p>"What? Adrien is going to run?" Lila asks shocked.</p><p>"Yes. Do you have a problem with that Lila?"</p><p>"Well actually, yes. Adrien would be such a great class representative, that I shouldn't be running."</p><p>"Alright, then. Anyone else who wants to run?" Miss Bustier asks and no one answers. "Well then, Adrien is our new class representative and Marinette is our class deputy!"</p>
<hr/><p>After classes Lila goes to Place des Vosges to speak with Gabriel.</p><p>"So, are you the new class representative?"</p><p>"No. Marinette tricked me. After understanding that I'd win, she convinced Adrien to run instead of her. But how could I run against Adrien? Adrien would be such a good class representative. Your son is perfect."</p><p>"Yes. Adrien is the closest anyone could be to perfection. You made the right choice. See you tomorrow, Lila."</p><p>"With pleasure..."</p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel is standing in the respiratory, talking to Emilie.</p><p>"Ladybug. Cat Noir. Today I might have made I mistake. But don't think you've won. One day, I'll win and my love will prevail, and you will be just some bad memories!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>